Missä ovat pohjoismaat Cardversessä?
by SmilesAndRoses
Summary: Huono summari.Pohjoismaat yhtenä maana Cardversessä. Human AU! Eka kirjoitus , pahoittelen kirjoitus virheistä.Varovainen ikäraja.
1. Chapter 1

**Missä pohjoismaat ovat Cardversessä?Tätä miettien aloin tekemään tätä fanfictionita taitaa tulla pitkäkin kun en ole keksinyt loppuakaan , ryhmä novelleita jotka yhdistyy varovainen ikäraja , pareja jos haluat tietää ovat UsUk , DenFin (joskus DenFEM!fin) ja Raivis on mukana myös vaikka ei ole pohjoismaa.. (sori eesti ...)Ja olen aloittelija joten aloitetaas !**

Limusiini ajoi kartanon pihaovesta sisään oli talven ensimmäisiä päiviä ,kun Lukas oli Berward mukanaan käynyt Clubs ja Spadien. Lukas ei tykännyt mennä sinne itse joten otti aina jonkun ystävän mukaan . Tino naisena oli käynyt siellä pari kertaa.

''Tervetuloa takaisin Lukas , oliko rauhallista teekutsuilla?'' Tino sanoi kun Lukas pääsi mukavasti työtuoliinsa linnan kaakkoispuolella. ''Ärsyttävää sakkia kaikki..'' Lukas sanoi hiljaisesti eikä välittänyt ,kuinka Tino katsoi Lukasia ihmeellisesti nopean vastauksen takia.

Teekutsuilla litkittiin teetä ja puhuttiin maiden poliittisista oli maista pohjoisin joka ei kuulunut Kuninkaitten , Kuningattarien ja jokerien järjestelmää voi olla Kuningas ilman kuningatarta ja Nordiniassa maan johtajat olivat Kuningkaan tasavertaisia apureita ja maan puolustajia.

Tino oli Idän kuusimetsien , isojen vuonojen ja vesivarastojen hallitsija ,joka on patojen ja timanttien Lukas oli lännen viljamaitten ja vauraan maan ja meren öljyjen pitäjä.Hän oli ristien naapurimaa .Mathias oli Pohjoisten kaivoksien , laidunmaiden pitäjä ja meren .Eemil oli isojen saarien hallitsija ,joka sai rahansa kalastamalla ja laiduntamalla- Saaret sijaitsevat Lukasin ja Mathievin vesien äärellä.Berward taas asui maitten keskellä ja etelässä .Maa oli ravinteikasta ja ihmiset tyytyväisiä elämäänsä.

''Pian on meidän vuoro pitää teekutsut..'' Lukas sanoi selatessaan papereita juuri ennen kuin Tino oli kävelemässä ulos.''Umm.. Milloinkohan ne ovat?'' Tino sanoi , hän tietää että muut kuningkaat ja kuningattaret pitävät häntä naisena. ''Älä huoli ne ovat vasta ensi kuussa , sinun pitäisi kyllä pian kertoa että muutut aina joka kuukaudessa naiseksi viikoksi.''

''Sitten he pitävät minua hulluna , olen jo tottunut lapsena kiusoitteluun enkä halua sitä enää.Mitä minä sille voin että se on ''yksi'' voimieni huonoja puolia!?'' Tino kääntyi äkkiä ja oli yhtäkkiä Lukasin työpöytää vastapäätä ,Tino oli hirveän nopea ...hirvittävän nopea..

''Rauhoitu...emme ole edes päättäneet päivää vielä.Sinähän tiedät milloin muutut naiseksi suurinpiirtein.''

''Niin..mutta en ole ikinä varma .. se johtuu on ärsyttävä kuukausi ,kun silloin ei ikinä tiedä..''

Silloin ovi pamahti auki.

**No niin se on ohi , pahoittelun hirveän pienestä osasta ,mutta teen isompia anteeksi sana virheistä ^^' Kuvia löytyy DeviantArtista hahmoista ,,,,ei kaikkia vielä :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**No niin pitkästä aikaa ja taas aloitellaan tarinaa .**

Ovi pamahti auki ja Mathias tuli sisään.

''Yo Tino olitkin jo täälä , Moro Lukas! Miten teekutsut?'' Mathias käveli Tinon vierestä Lukasen viereen nojaamaan tämän työtuoliinsa.

''Sinun ei tarvitse tietää sitä anko...'' Lukas sanoi kylmällä äänen sävyllään. ''On töykeää sanoa noin ystävälle ja maan toiselle kapteenille!'' Mathias alkoi tökkimään Lukasin olkapäätä.

''On ärsyttävää ,että olet aina niin tuttavallinen ..'' Lukas tarrautui Mathiaksen käteen.''Missä Eemil on? Sinun piti vahtia häntä tänään.'' Tino alkoi ottamaan pari taka askelta ennen suurta tappelua.

''Ai Eemil ?! Hahahaha pihalla leikkimässä haamu susilla!Blue tuli eilen käymään ja jäi tänne sitte pitemmäksi aikaa!''Lukas katsoi Tinoa . ''Miksi se koira seuraa sinua aina tänne saakka? Ne pitävät enemmän vuorista.''

''Tuota..se on susi eikä koira.. ja Blue on uskallisimpia ja lojaalempia ystäviä jotka minulla on.Käskin kyllä Bluen pysyä näkymättömissä.''

''Loojalisin mutta ei ota käskyjä.. tuntuu tutulta.'' Lukas päästi Mathiaksen kädestä irti.''Mitä tuo nyt tarkoitti? Itsehän annat minulle niitä juoksukeikkoja! Hevosvarkaista pitäisi päästä jo eroon tässä maassa.''

''Minä päätän siitä asiasta kun Berward on päässyt paikalle.'' Lukas nousi työtuolistaan. ''Tino pyydä Eemil sisää tekee huonoa hänen keholleen.

''Kyllä Lukas.'' Tino sanoi kun alkoi kävelemään ovea kohti.

''Sinä pidät häntä ö hänellä ole parempaakin tekemistä ,kun kuunella sinun toiveitasi?'' Mathias töläytti kun Tino meni pois huoneesta.

''Tinon oppipoika ja tuleva ritari ei ole täälä joten hänellä on paljon aikaa käsissään. Jopa ne sudet ymmärtävät sen.'' Lukas sanoi kun alkoi uudestaan selaamaan papereitaan.

''Pitäisikö kuninkaan olla noin itsepäinen?''

''Pitäisikö Kapteenin olla noin lapsellinen?'' Lukas sanoi vastaen Mathiakselle.''Berward on myöhässä.Hänen piti tulla jo eilen.''

''Pitäsikö häntä kurinpalauttaa? En ole tapellut hänen kanssaan vuosiin.''

''Ei anko , eiköhän hän tiedä mitkä ovat seuraukset.''

Tino käveli sisäpihaan kohti. Oli hyvin lähellä että Lukas ei ollut huutanut hänelle.Hän ei tykänyt että Aaveita tulisi hänen susi haamut olivat erillaisia kuin muut kummitukset.

''Eemil , lukas pyysi minut viemään sinut pois ulkoa tänään!''

''Se kuningas ei päätä milloin minä menen sisälle!'' Noin 14 vuotiaan näköinen hopea tukkainen poika tuikkasi pihalta suuren suden vierestä.

''Blue on yli kolmetuhattavuotta vanha, anna sen välillä levätä!''

Suuri susi käänsi päänsä Tinoon päin . ''Anteeksi Blue , kolmetuhatta vuotta kuusi kuukautta ja 12 päivää!'' Blue alkoi kävellä Tinon luokse. Blue oli noin 2 kilometriä pitkä koira joka pystyi muuntumaan saksanpaimen koiraksi.Kävelessään se muuttui koira muotoonsa ja päätti seisoa Tinon vasemmalla puolella.

''Eemil! Nyt viimeisen kerran. Laitetaan lanka lattialle ja kun Mathias tulee kiristetään lanka ja pötkitään karkuun!''

Eemil odotti vielä vähän aikaa kunnes alkoi kävelemään Tinon luokse.

''Jään sisälle jos Blue on minun kanssani.''

Blue katsoi Tinoon ,joka mietti oliko järkevää jättää kipeä nuorukainen haave suden kanssa kahden.

''Hyvä on! Hyvä on! Kunhan ette mene ulos ja ette kerro Lukaselle että Blue on kanssasi!''

''Kiitos Tino!'' Eemil alkoi juoksemaan Blue mukanaan sisälle Pohjois siipeen.

''Hei hetkinen!'' Tino ei pystynyt enää sanomaan kun Eemil oli karannut näkyvistä.

**Viestejä kiitos. Tarinan juoni vihjeitä myös sopii antaa (sekä risuja ja ruusuja)**

**Ja haluatteko että sanon , Spade , Diamonds yms suomenkielisellä nimellä vai englannin kielisenä?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kirjoitan tämän mökillä :D Näyttää tulevan pitkä.Tarina on siis monen henkilön kuvakulmasta Tanska ,Englanti , Norja ja Suomi käytän hän kertojaa (Joskus kaikkitietävää..kaikki käy...) **

**Arthur heräsi aamulla koputukseen ovella. ''Herra Arthur oletteko hereillä?'' Yaon ääni sanoi oven takaa. Arthur nosti päänsä vuoteestaan ja katsoi ympärilleen. Huone oli iso ,jonka kattosta tuli iso ikkuna maahan saakka. Myös isot sinisen violetit verhot hienoilla kultaisella kirjoittelulla.**

**''Olen hereillä Yao , voit tulla sisään.'' Arthur ilmoitti ja silitti tukkansa ylöspäin ,että hiukset eivät tulisi hänen silmien eteensä.Hän tosiaan tarvitsi hiustenleikkuun ennen tulevaa minne Alfred oli kadonnut? Yao tuli sisään tarjotin kädessää tarjottimen yöpöydälle ja sanoi: ''Nyt on talvi herra Arthur , etkö saa flunssaa kun nukut ilman paitaa?''**

**Arthurin naama muuttui äkkiä hehkeän punaiseksi. ''E-e- '' Arthur änkytti ''N-niin varmaan!Juuri niin !Missä Alf- siis tarkoitan kuningas on?'' Arthur vaihtoi äkkiä puheen aihetta.**_**Goddamit Alfred you got too far this time!**_**Arthur etsi paitaansa sängystään kun Yao avasi ikkunaverhot ,joista auringon valo pääsi sisään ja osui vaatekaapiin. Arthur löysi vihdoinkin paitansa sängyn päädystä ja laittoi sen päällensä. Oli satanut kolme päivää lunta eikä aurinko päässyt paistamaan ,joten Arthurilta tuntui hyvältä juoda aamu teensä katsoessaan ulos aurinkoon ja lumen täytteiseen ruusupuutarhaan.**

**''Yao , äskeisestä kysymyksestä ... Missä Alfred on?'' Arthur sanoi. Yao otti Arthurin tee mukin tarjottimelle. ''Mmm.. Alfredilla oli työ asioita Diamonds kuningkaan kanssa tänään.''Arthur ei tykkänyt kuulemastaan mikä näkyi hänen kasvoistaan.****Mitä se parta jätkä nyt haluaa?**

**''Ja tapaamista puheen ollen...Tarvitsetteko hiusten leikkuun ennen Nordicianin tapaamista?''**

**Arthur katsoi peilistään hapsottavia hiuksiaan ,jotka johtuivat eilisestä ''yöleikeistä'' Alfred oli täynnä virtaa joten Arthur pääsi nukkumaan vasta aamutuntien puolella.**

**''Mmm tarvitsen kyllä pienen tukan leikkuun , leikkaatko sinä sen Yao?'' Arthur sanoi kun kieputteli etutukkaansa sormiensa päässä.''Jos haluatte Herra ,mutta ensin teidän pitää hoitaa pari että autan pukeutumisessa?''**

Lukas käveli käytävässä ,jonka katto oli tehty näkyi kun susi aaveet liitelivät pilvien päällä.Lukas ei oikein tykännyt Tinon ystävistä ,jotka liikkuivat miten sattuivat ja Tinon piti selittää että hän ei ohjannut susia vaan Satin ja Satinn antoi muiden liikkua miten haluaa (Satin oli myös niiden laumanjohtaja.)Parin otteenseen Lukas oli suuttunut Tinon susille kun nämä säikäyttivät palveluskuntaa ja häiritsivät häntä paperi töissä.(Useinmiten näkymättömästi joka teki Lukasille hermokohtauksia.)

Lukas huomasi Eemilin menevän huoneeseensa pä sanoi että Eemilin huonosta kunnosta huolimatta aikuis iässä hän olisi täysin terve myös että Eemil oli kiinostunut taikuudesta. Lukas ei myöskään pitänyt että Eemil opettelisi taikuutta ,vaikka hän oli sitä kinunnut siitä asti kun Lukasista oli tullut kuningas ja hänestä prinssi.Hänellä oli liian heikko kunto harjoitella taikuutta tai edes miekkailua.

Mathiaskin oli käynyt hermoille. Eilenkin hän olisi heittänyt Mathiaksen maahan jos Tino ei olisi ollut siinä. ''Miksi kuningkaana on näin hankalaa isä?'' Lukas huokaisi ääneen ,kunnes tunsi pienen tönäyksen olkapäässä.Lukas käänsi päänsä ja huomasi viiden sentin etäisyydeltä koiran säikäydettyä piti siirtyä nopeasti kaksi askelta taaksepäin. Koir tarkoitan siis Susi oli tummanruskea jonka kasvot olivat pikimustat. Susi muuttui taas keskikokoiseksi koiraksi ja alkoi oli jännitynyt varpaitaan myöten ja huokaisi helpotuksesta.''Taas Tinon kavereita...Miksi Sinä aina seuraat minua?En tarvitse sympatiaasi ...''

Lukas yritti muistaa Susien nimiä mitkä Tino kertoi hänelle vuosia sitten kun he ensi kertaa tapasivat.Hänkään ei edes tiennyt miksi Tino muuttui naiseksi yhdeksi viikoksi kuukaudessa.

_''Muututko naiseksi yhdeksi viikoksi kuukaudessa!Mahtavaa kerrotaan muillekkin!'' Mathias nauroi kun Tino kertoi uutisensa todella hiljaisesti ja se oli harvinaista. ''Ette kerro , olen saanut tarpeekseni pahoista katseista ja juoruista!'' Tino huuhdahti heti Mathiaksen lopetettua. ''En syntynyt naurettavaksi.'' Tino sanoi istuessaan uudestaan penkkiin ja suoraan laittoi päänsä pöytään.''Onko noin arka asia?Olethan sinä muuttunut viisivuotiaasta saakka.'' Eemil sanoi joka oli kuunnelut Tinon tarinaa hiljaa ja vasta nyt kysyi kysymyksen. Ja Tino nosti päänsä Eemiliä kohti. ''Silloin se oli vain leikkiä. Äiti oli aina halunnut tyttären.'' Tino huokaisi. ''Ainoat ystäväni ovat vain aave sudet..'' Lukas ja Berward pysyivät hiljaa , ei Tino olisi kertonut tätä asiaa jos he eivät alkaisi yhdessä elämänsä loppuun asti tehdä töitä yhdessä.Ja Tino oli juonut pari kaljaa tiesikö Berward tästä jo?Hänhän on ollut opettanut Tinolle selviytymistaitoja miten eletään taputti Tinon olkapäätä.''No niin eiköhän tämä riitä , Tino otatko yhden kaljan?!'' Tino nosti katseensa Mathiaksen. ''No eiköhän yksi kalja riitä..''Tino sanoi vastaukseksi .Berward tuhahti , ''Teet h'nestä Alk'holist'n M'th'as.'' Ja taas alkoi suuri sana harkka Berwardin ja Mathiaksen välillä.Joka sitten päättyi mustiin silmiin ja mustelmiin.__Toivottavasti he joutuvat sairaalaan viikoksi._

No ei Tino juo kyllä paljon ...Hän melkein lopetti juomisenkin yhtäkkiä.Lukas katseensa koiraan ja se oli jo mennyt tuhahti ja alkoi kävelemään kirjastoa päin.

**Ajatuskatko ei enää pystyny miettimään jatkoa! Joten nähdään ensi luvussa. Anteeksi sanavirheistä.Jaksoja ei tule niin paljon kovaa tahtia enää koska koulut alkoi ja Paint Tool Sain kanssa on ongelmia ^_^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heippa kaikille.Vähän on otettu taukoa tässä , kirjoitin yhden fanfictionin DA lataan sen tänne myös**(**Jos jaksan siis)**

Arthur tutki hiuksiaan Yaon leikkuun jäljiltä.Arthurin tuli mieleen jättää etutukka entiselleen ,ettei hänen suuret kulmakarvansa näkyisivät ,mutta kaikki tiesivät siitä joten miksi peitellä sitä?

Arthur käänsi katseensa oveen.Hän ei ole vieläkään tullut..Mitä sitä idioottia vaivaa?!Hän on ollut poissa 4 tuntia eikä kukaan tiedä missä hän on! Arthur yritti rauhoittua ja parin sekunnin sormien taputtamista pöytään jälkeen Arthur alkoi kiivaasti kävellä ovea päin .Jos kukaan ei tiedä missä hän on ,minä etsin hänet! Arthur alkoi nostamaan oven kahvaa ,mutta se avattiin toiselta puolelta ensin.

''Yo _Queen _oliko ikävä?'' : Alfred sanoi toiselta puolelta nähden Arthurin ilmeen ,kun hän katsoi kuka idiootti avaa oven ensiksi ilman koputtamista.

''Elä kutsu minua kuningattareksi ! Missä oikein viivyit?'' : Arthur nosti äkkiä katseensa Alfredin silmiin ja äkkiä astui Alfredin varpaille ja kääntyi pois päin naama punaisena. Alfredin valitus kuului vähäsen aikaa ,vaikka Alfred sanoi usein että hän ei tunne kipua.

''S-sanotaanko noin tervetuloa takaisin?'' :Alfred sanoi vähäsen myöhemmin ,kun alkoi toipua äskeisestä varvas hyökkäyksestä.

''Hmnp.. Tervetuloa takaisin Alfred..'' : Arthur sanoi kädet puuskassa vielä sama punaisuus kasvoillaan , ''Missä oikein viivyit?''

''Aaa olen nälkäinen..'' Alfred sanoi tippuen sohvalle. ''Kuunteletko mitä minä sanon senkin paskiainen ?!'' : Arthur huuhdatti. ''Hehe sori Arthur en pysty puhumaan töistä juuri nyt , mutta oli meillä aikamoinen juttu tuokio Ivanin ja Francisin kanssa.'': Alfred sanoi samalla kun löysäsi solmiotaan.

''Ivan?'' , Hänkin oli siellä? ''Mistä te puhuitte?'' Arthur istahti Alfredin viereen.

''Tulevasta tapahtumasta molempien naapurimaahan .. tiedäthän sinä sen maan..'' : Alfred nosti jalansa pois sohvalta. ''Niiden päämiehien suvuilla on enemmän luurankoja kaapissa kuin uskoimmekaan.''

''Mistä oikein puhut?'', Arthur töykkäisi Alfredin naamaan. Alfred ei ollut tälläinen usein , jotain on tekeillä.''Huomaat kun olemme siellä Arthur.'': Alfred nousi ja vetäisi Arthurin syleisyynsä. ''Olen niin väsynyt. . .''

**Liian pieni ,sori ei vaan tullut inspiraatiota .****Piti postata tämä ,koska kokeet alkavat.Ärsyttävää..**


End file.
